Feelings to be told
by alrawqisara
Summary: Kai tells Hilary about his feeling toward her does she will except it or no and who kidnaps Hilary after Kai's entering the hospital, is Tyson and Kai will fight again? And who will get married? all these questions you will find the answers inside this fiction have fun.. Kaihil fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Feeling to be told

Hello guys, how are you?

Welcome to my first FanFiction I hope you have fun reading it

I'm not good in writing but maybe this fiction change my writing …

Keep you with the story ... enjoy your reading

The BBA won the first championship the voice that was heard is screaming & cheering for victory except for one who was setting silent unfortunately it was the blue teen with lavender eyes Kai he was thinking about something else other than winning he was thinking about the brunette girl who was jumping and screaming" yeah" it was Hilary he have a feeling towards her but he doesn't know how to tell her so he decided to talk to her he went to the crowd in the stadium and grab Hilary from her hand and they left Tyson noticed Kai's move so he decided to follow them.

Kai and Hilary enter the room they close the door Hilary was shocked from Kai's behavior, "Hilary I want to tell you something but please listen to me until the end "Kai broke the silent with this statement," yes Kai go on " she said with wide open eyes, " from the day we start training…." Kai wanted to continue but he was cut by Tyson's enters by a sudden and tell them that they want to celebrate their victory "ok, we'll catch you later "the brunette told him after that Tyson left the room, "back to our conversation what was you saying Kai" she said, "forget about it I will tell you later let's catch up with the others " Kai told her walking toward the door opening for her.

At the restaurant in a private room the BBA celebrates, Kai was busy noticing the brunette girl how she walks, talks, and laugh. He was smiling at her enjoying his coffee "Kai" Max shouted his name but he didn't response after a while Ray called him again and he got the same reaction and then Hilary decide to talk to him she was standing in front of him she called him but no response ether and she shout "Kaaaaaaiiiiii" suddenly the blue teen raise his head "hmmmmm" was the only thing he said, "I want to talk to you" she said walking towards the door with anger on her face and he decided to follow her, they reach a spot that they can talk to each other.

"What's the matter?" Kai asked her with a uninterested look, "what's the matter? You're acting weird since we won the championship" she said with an anger in her voice, Kai was standing silent and listen to her " we were calling you 3 times and you didn't answer us", he looked at her with an opened eyes, "I was thinking…"he was cut by her punishment speech ,"Kai please, don't tell me what you're thinking about just when we enter the room act like you are happy …."he start walking towards her and he put his finger on her month to shut her up, she was shocked from his reaction he left her chin up and he stared at her ruby eyes, she was breathing fast, and a little blush appeared on her cheeks "Kai" that was the only word that she can say right now.

Tyson noticed that Kai & Hilary take too long "what took them so long I'm getting bored" he said, "I don't know" Max replayed," I'll go check them" Tyson told them while he was walking towards the door, when he open it there was no one outside he closed the door after him and start walking searching for them

"Hils, I wanted to tell you this from a long time but you didn't give me time to hear me so listen to me till the end" Kai told her while he still holding her chin she was still blushing and her eyes was titled down, Tyson was walking through the corridors until he saw a shadow for two persons he figured out it was Kai & Hilary's shadow he stood there hearing their conversation.

"What…... what is it Kai?" Hilary asked him with hesitation in her voice, "from the first time I saw you there was a strange feeling towards you I don't know what it is, I figured out that this feeling start to grow with the passage of the time, I have feelings toward you Hilary, I mean I'm in love with you" he replied to her.

"Did he just told Hil that he is in love with her, I will show Kai, Hilary will be mine and forever I knew her more than you do" Tyson was muttering to himself with anger he punched the wall and went back.

I don't believe it is Kai Hiwatari told me that he's in love with me maybe it's a dream and I will get up soon. Kai was looking in her eyes and he get closer to her she took a step back but his reaction was so fast he put his hands behind her back to support her, and he lean down too kiss her.

"What's happening did Hiwatari kiss me, no, no I will open my eyes then I will figure out it's just a dream "Hilary was convincing herself, she opened them and she was shocked Kai was still kissing her, she was happy but afraid at the same time, happy that her love confessed his feelings toward her, and afraid if there is someone else in the team loves her too. Kai pulled back from the kiss and he still holding her she threw herself in his chest and start to huge him with a little tears falling from her eyes and a little blush on her cheeks, Kai noticed that tears were falling, he gripped her chin again and left it up and told her with a confident voice " don't worry everything will be fine just be patient and we will tell them as soon as possible " there was a little smile appeared on her face and she hugged him tightly , " I love you too Kai as much as you love me so please don't leave me " she said with tears still falling

"I will not leave you that's a promise "he told her while he still tightens the huge.

Tyson returned to the rest of the team and told them that he didn't find them, they completed the celebrations after a while Kai entered followed by Hilary, the room was in silence when they entered.

"where were you, we were so worried about you? "Tyson broken the silence with smirk look in his eyes toward Kai, "I was punching Kai and teaching him how to responded to us very quickly" Hilary answered Tyson with a fear in her voice.

So, guys what do you think so far?

What do you think will happen to Kai& Hilary and what about Tyson what is his next step to take Hilary back?

And don't forget to review...

See you next time with a new chapter...

Adiós


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello guys

Are you excited to the next chapter

So I leave you to enjoy your reading

Tyson didn't believe what Hilary just said but he ignored it,"what shall we do next you guys?" Chef ask them."What about we go to complete our celebrations in the dojo?" Max suggested

"What a good idea Max, then let's go" Hilary said with an excited voice.

They all left the room except for Hilary and Tyson, "be honest with me Hils what did you tell Kai outside the room?" Tyson asked her while he was walking toward her, she was given her back to him, she turned around to answer him but therewas a surprise  
for her Tyson was so close from her she took a step back until she can't walk any further.

He removed her hair from her eyes to see them clearly " Tyson stop don't do this to me " she told him with a fear in her voice and tears fall from her ruby eyes " don't worry everything will be fine" he told her while he was leaningtowards her to  
smell her perfume & kiss her, suddenly she pushed him away from her, then the door opens it was Kai searching for Hilary " what took you so long?" he asked her and he noticed that something wrong happened " I'm justpacking the rest of my  
stuff" she told him with a soft voice, " it seems that something wrong just happened but I don't know what" Kai was thinking, Tyson noticed Kai's reaction with Hilary and how he was walking toward her this attituderaise the anger in Tyson he  
left the room with an anger in his eyes.

There were no one in the room except for Kai and Hilary, "what's wrong Hils" Kai asked her while he was touching her back, she turned her head and said with a smile "nothing everything is fine don't worry, let's go everyone is waiting forus", "  
okay then let's go" he hold her hand and start walking.

In the dojo, Tyson was watching the brunette girl and he was thinking how to have her back from Kai. "So guys lets make a match who will be the first two?"Chef broke the silence while he was tapping on Dizzi. "Good idea Chef, so guyswho will start?"  
Hilary asked them again but no one answered, after a while Kai said " Okay then I will go first who will battle me?" , nobody answers after a while,"I will but I have a condition " Tyson told them ,"whatis it Tyson?" Kai asked him while he preparing  
dranzer, " who wins will have Hilary as his girlfriend do you agree?" Tyson tell him with a smirk smile, "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, are you serious right now, I'm not a game that you….."she was cut by Kai saying " Okay I expect "

Everyone was shock from Kai's answer, "okay then let's start the match" Chef told them with a tension in his voice

"3…2….1….. let it rip" the two scream in a loud voice, "go dragon, Kai you will see another Tyson in this battle" , "really prove it , go dranzer let's finish this" , Hilary was watching the match with a fear that Tyson

could win this match and if he win she will be his girlfriend and she don't want too she love Kai and she want to stay with him.

The battle still going but suddenly dranzer hit dragon and throw him outside the ring but the surprise was dragon was still spinning so they decided to complete the battle outside the dojo, Kai& Tyson were running after there beyblade until they  
/enterthe woods the other team members lost them.

In the woods, " I will win this match you hear Kai, I want to win Hilary back I know you kiss each other" Tyson tell him with an anger in his voice and while he was screaming for dragon to attack, " if you want Hilary back you need to passme first  
but I will never lose her for you hear me Tyson" Kai tell him while he called dranzer , "shut up Kai you will see" , " I want to tell you something Tyson the shut doesn't go up for me by the way, so let's concentrate onthe match", "really you  
said that the shut doesn't go up so take this" Tyson punches Kai in his face after that Kai noticed there was a blood coming out from his mouth " so this is how you want to play it you want it tough, sohere take this from me and Hilary to get  
out from our way" Kai started to punch him.

The two continue there fight and battle at the same time , Tyson give a hard hit in Kai's rip and he broke it Kai fall into the ground with no move he was covered by scratches & lost a lot of blood and with a broken rips and twisted ankle he

/was fighting his eyes so they can't close but his eyes was closed Tyson shout his name but no response he move him but also no response so he stop the battle and instead of going to the dojo he ran.

"What took them so long" Hilary was worried she felt that something happened but she didn't know what, "I don't know but let's spread out and look for them" Max told them. "Ok ,let's go see you guys later" Hilary told themwhile she was running into  
the woods.

Kai… Tyson….Kai…Tyson everyone was shouting their names but no response,

"Kai, were are you please be okay and win the match for me"Hilary was praying that Kai win the match while her tears fall from her eyes she hits something by her leg it was covered with leaves she was curious to know what is it she started toremove  
the leaves and she saw a white scarf it was similar to Kai's the tears start to fall more quickly she remove more a triangled hair appears "no..no..no.. it couldn't be Kai" she searched more while the tears was falling finallyshe saw the face  
of the body.

It was Kai she screamed out loud "kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii", everyone hear her voice they ran toward the voice the reach her "call an ambulance right now" she ordered while she was crying.

They reach the hospital and immediately they took Kai to the surgery room and they turn the red light on, Hilary was waiting outside, she was praying that Kai will be Okay.

After a hour and half the doctor came out and Hilary walked toward him "so doctor is everything fine" she said with a sad voice, "sorry dear but Kai enters temporary coma we should watch him the next 48 hours and besides that he lost alot of blood  
and we don't have a blood that is the same simple of his so I….." the doctor was cutting by Hilary saying "I will donate my blood to him but please save him my blood type is the same as him so take from me" she told him

with tears falling down from her eyes "okay Hilary I will tell the nurse to prepare you for the blood donation & I will do my best for saving him and by the way he is in the intensive care if you want to see him" he said to her whilehe was tapping  
on her shoulder,"really doctor I would like to see him after I donate my blood".

Hilary finishes her donation and walk to the IC room she walked toward Kai's bed with a hesitant steps she saw him laying down with the medical equipments surrounding him she try not to cry she got closer to him and she started to speak "Kai you

/will be okay now my blood will run through you, I will teach Tyson a lesson I promise" she left the room with an anger in her eyes.

When she got out the hospital her phone rang but it was an unknown number she answered "hello, who's this"

"The first is your boyfriend and next one will be you"

So guys how was it so far…..

Who is the caller and what he want from Hilary?

And what will happen to Kai after that?

Please review..

See you guys later

Adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back my friends

Here is a new chapter

I would like to special thanks to

Alhanouf TJ & Cupcake: you will know as soon as possible just wait

I leave you right now enjoy your reading

Hilary phone rang while she getting out of the hospital it was an unknown number she answered "hello, who is this".

"The first was your boyfriend and next one will be you I will get you Hilary don't run away from me even when you hide from me I'll find you hahahahahahaha", "Tyson is that you answer me" but there was no one to answer he end the call  
before she knows who was it.

Hilary was walking through the streets hiding to her house when she arrives she went directly to her room she lay down on the bed and close her eyes for a moment and remembered what happened today suddenly she opened her eyes and realized that she left  
Kai alone in the hospital so she quickly ran toward the hospital.

She arrived and keep running toward the IC room to see what happened, she open the door to check out Kai, she thank god that no one came after she left him.

Hilary stayed at the hospital to watch Kai and she was thinking who was the guy who call her, if it was Tyson he will be afraid from her and his voice will not be confidant like this voice "who was he, who was he" Hilary was so confused she  
had a lot of names to think about.

At night the brunette girl fell asleep on the chair, she was tired and she want to watch Kai at the same time so she decided to go to the cafeteria to take some coffee to make her awake.

While she was walking toward the cafeteria she felt that someone is watching her, she ordered her coffee and she went back to the IC room but suddenly in front of her their was a guy wearing a black jeans with a leather jacket and he was covering half  
of his face, Hilary ignores him and start walking he blocked the way she said with fear in her voice "what do you want from me leave me alone", " I want you I will never leave you you hear me" the man was shouting on her, he grabbed  
her but she was moving and shouting for help so he decided to give her drug so she calm down, she felt asleep and dizzy from this drug so he carried her and put her on his shoulder he walked outside the hospital there was a black car was waiting for  
him they enter the car " the master will be happy for bringing Hilary with us" , they start moving toward the master place.

The next day the brunette open her eyes slowly, she was surprised that she isn't in the hospital she was in a room looks like a prison but is not she tried to move but she can't her legs and arms were tied, she screamed for help but no one answer her  
suddenly the door opens the same guy who kidnap her enters "so you are awake did you sleep well yesterday" he asked her while he was holding her cheeks and pulling her face toward his, "it's not of your damn business", the guy  
get angry so he threw her face toward the wall and he get out.

Hilary start to cry and pray for god to save her she noticed a red dots on the floor when she touched her forehead their was a blood coming out she cut off from her jacket and she start pressing until it stopped, after that brunette crawled into  
the corner and start crying in silence.

In the hospital, the doctor was checking Kai's paper suddenly the alert stars and it was Kai's bed they run quickly to check out, when they reaches the bed Kai's heart stop the doctor immediately gave him an electric shock but nothing happens, he gave  
him another one but also nothing happened,"you must work come on, come on" the doctor said out loud while he remembers Hilary's word to save him. The doctor loses hope that Kai will live so he do it for the last time but it didn't work.

In the master place, Hilary was setting in the corner without eating or drinking suddenly she felt that something happened to Kai but she didn't know what "Kai I need you please be ok and come and save me" she cry in silence. The door opens  
and she was afraid from what will happen next, there was two guys entered they grabbed her hands to let her stand " hey you stand up properly the master will come to check you out", " leave me alone you are hurting me", "shut  
up I say" the guy shouted on her. The mast enter the room he was taller than Hilary with a navy eyes and he was holding a beyblade but she couldn't see the sample to know it belongs to whom and his half of his face was covered, " how are  
you Hilary I hope you are enjoying your stay in our place?" the master asked her, " are you serious right now, what kind of joke is this you are not a guy you are a killer Kai now need me to stay by his side and instead of this you kidnap  
me what you want from me?"Hilary told him with an anger in her eyes and voice "answer me, see you even don't know how to answer because there is no answer in…", "shuuuuuuuuuuuut uuuuuuuup" the master said loudly, the two  
guys left the room and Hilary and the master where alone, the master get closer to her she tried to move backwards but she can't even she can't escape from him, he got closer and closer until she felt his body against hers he puts his hand on the  
wall she was titled her eyes "put your eyes in mine Hilary you will see why I did all this", "I didn't want to", he grabbed her chin and left it up, "please stop" the tears fall from her eyes , " I don't want these  
tears Hilary I want you to be happy" , " who are you? Answer me" , "okay you want to know who am I but I have an condition if you see my face I can do what ever I want with you and you should except it no matter what" , "okay  
I agree", the master take steps back to reveal his face.

So guys how was it so far?

What do you think the guy who kidnap Hilary is?

And what will happen to her & Kai?

You will know everything in the next chapter

Adiós


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys I came with a new chapter

I hope you enjoy it

The master steps back to reveal his face, Hilary was waiting this moment knowing what will happen next, the master take off his mask and she was shocked "Tyson is that you, why you did all this we are your friends remember" she said with

shocked eyes, "what are you talking about friends are you serious right now" he told her while he was laughing, "according to our deal I should now do what ever I want with you right?", "I just do a big mistake" she was

muttering to herself.

Tyson star walking toward her he untied her legs and hands to be free he pressed her against the wall " leave me please I don't belong to you", " Hils my darling I know everything about you so be quiet I will make it easy I promise"

he told her while he was leaning to kiss her.

In the hospital, the doctor loose hope that Kai will live he walked toward the door with disappointment in his face, and suddenly the electrocardiograph returned to work that means that Kai's heart is beating again he ran quickly toward him and said "yes  
/Kai fight it for Hilary she needs you also she's in love with you so wake up", after that the doctor leave the room, Kai was alone the IC room and he was trying to fight it for Hilary, the nurse entered to take her usual check up suddenly she

noticed that Kai move his hand so she screamed "doctor..doctor, come right now you must see this" the doctor run toward the room and the nurse told him what just happened he was so happy "this is a good news I must tell Hilary about

it" the doctor said while he was dialing Hilary's number but no answer "this is strange, something happened to her"the doctor think to himself, so he call the the BBA team to ask them about Hilary, "hello, who is it?"

Ray answered,"hello Ray I'm the doctor from the city hospital I want to ask you is Hilary with you guys I want to tell her that Kai move his hands today?","really good news but actually…. Mmmmm…", "what happened Ray, did something

happened to Hilary?", "ummm… I don't know what to say….", " Ray speak right now what happened?" , "doctor Hilary get kidnap" , "what… how…when…?"the doctor ask him with an absent voice, "she got kidnap

the night that Kai enters the hospital in the hospital", "talk to you later Ray, bye".

The doctor called the security to ask him what's happen that night, "we don't know sir when we wake up we found ourselves sleeping at the ground" one of the security guards speaks, "okay you can leave" the doctor ordered.

The doctor returned to the room to check Kai again he found his eyes was open so he smiled and ask him "how are you Kai how do you feel?", "where am I? and where is Hilary?" Kai asked him with tiered voice , " I will answer you

after we transfer you to your room and try to take a rest and don't think about anything"the doctor leave the room while he was talking to the nurse about the transferring.

"Leave me please don't do this to me" Hilary was screaming while Tyson want to kiss her so hard, " I will not I love you and I deserve your love too" Tyson tells her while he was leaning to kiss her neck, Hilary was crying in silence

with closing eyes knowing what's coming next she prays for god to send her a savior, Tyson move his hands to her shirt and he open it, "Tyson please stop", "no, you belong to me", "god please send a survivor" Hilary cried

in silence while Tyson completes what he started he start to move his kiss to her neck while his hands was grabbing her breast, suddenly the door opened.

" Tyson stop" a voice from behind him said out loud, Tyson turn around to see who enters and interrupt him, " how dare you….." he was surprised to see that Hiro came and stop him, Hiro walk toward him he took his jacket off and

place it around Hilary's shoulders and he take her hand and start walking, " brother stop she is my prisoner and I'm responsible for what ever I do with her" Tyson was angry from his brother attitude, " shut up, if you where the

real Tyson you will never do this and if you dare come close to her and I'll show you" Hiro told him while he was walking toward the door, Tyson ran toward them to return Hilary to her place but he got a hard punch in his stomach that make

him hit the wall and he fall down, " I told you don't ever put your hand on her" Hiro told him with a provocation voice.

Hiro and Hilary were walking in the road, Hilary stopped for a moment and said while the tears fall from her eyes " thank you Hiro for saving me I really appreciate it" , "no problem Hils you are like my sister so stop talking like that

and lets start walking toward the hospital they have a good news for you" Hiro told her with a smile, the brunette girl was so happy to hear news like that so she decided to rush in her steps.

When they arrived to the hospital Hilary immediately went to the IC room to check Kai but she didn't find him she searched for the doctor and she found him she runs toward him to ask about Kai, " doctor how is Kai? Where's he?", " calm

down Hilary I will tell you everything just take a deep breath, Kai is fine and he is in his room resting you can go he is in the fourth floor room number 44" , " okay thanks doctor" .

Hilary was searching for the nearest elevator and she was thinking if she should tell Kai what happened to her or just keep quiet but she was gone for three days Kai definitely will notice her disappearance and he will ask her where she was and she can't  
/lie to him.

She was standing in front of Kai's room she put her hand on the holder to open the door her eyes was full of happiness tears, when she enter the room was calm and dark she close the door after her she took a slow steps toward Kai's bed when shereached  
there was a chair so she sit while she was holding Kai's hand.

Kai opened his eyes and said with a tiered voice " finally you come to check me up", she can't handle so she press a kiss on his lips.

So guys how was it so far

Please don't forget to review

See you next time

Adiós


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys I came back with another chapter

of Feeling to be Told

This chapter will be the shortest chapter I ever wrote

The next chapter will be longer

I hope you enjoy it

"Why you let her go?"Tyson asked Hiro with anger, "I did this for you Tyson, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Hiro replied while he was walking toward his little brother, " Hilary meant everything for me she is my first love and she will be and I'll do anything to get her back and I will teach Kai a lesson he will never forgot but let him first get out from the hospital and Hiro I want you to watch your little bro how he will revenge for his love" Tyson said that with a smirk look and evil laugh at the end.

In the hospital...

Kai open his eyes and tried to sit he noticed that Hilary was sleeping on the chair she was watching him all night she didn't leave him, he was staring at her, he tried to stand and he did but while he was starting to walk he fell on the floor, Hilary wake up terrified from the noise and she noticed that Kai isn't in the bed he was on the floor in pain.

"Kai.. what happened?"she asked him while she tried to help him getting up, " I just want to walk" he replied , Hilary returned Kai to the bed and her face was close to his they only thing they do was eye contact suddenly Kai noticed a bruise on Hilary's arm and another one in her forearm also he found 4 bruises in her legs, he asked her while he was touching the bruises in shocked " from where you got these bruises?", Hilary was surprised that Tyson make bruises all her body while attacking her " It's nothing don't worry about it" she replied with a smile on her face, " no tell me everything happened to you when I was in the hospital", Hilary's eyes were full of tears, "Hils speak what's going on did somebody hurt you and I don't know?" Kai asked her in anger, " ok..I will tell you everything but first calm down it's not good for your health" she replied while she is sniffing.

Tyson grabbed something from the floor it was Hilary's shirt he get it closer to his nose and he take a deep breath and he ends with " uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you belong to me only me and if something or someone belongs to me I would kill anyone blocking my way to take it, you will see what I'm capable of doing to take you from Kai forever"

He called his bodyguard and tell him to get the car ready because he want to visit someone.

Back to the hospital...

Hilary told Kai everything she ended her story with tears Kai pull her closer to his chest and he told her in furious "don't worry I'm next to you he will never touch you while I'm alive", " please don't do anything you will get hurt and I feel bad when I see you in pain". Suddenly someone was knocking the door, Hilary immediately sat on the chair and Kai lay down Hilary replied " come in" but they were shocked by the visitor.

"What are you doing here?" Hilary asked in anger, "I'm checking my love if she was ok or not & visiting my friend" Tyson replied with a smile, he got closer to Hilary and Kai was watching,"what do you want Tyson?" Kai asked, "I want to end what I started last time and this is the best place to do it right? " replied Tyson while he is looking at Hilary, "you dare touch her and I will show you" , "Kai darling you can parley stand how you can save her show me" he said that while he grabbed Hilary's hand and press her against the wall the tears start falling from her eyes," Tyson please stop I don't belong to you" , "silence, where were we last time?.. ohhhh yeah I remember I was kissing your neck moving to your breast" Tyson started what he ended last time Hilary was crying in silence and Kai wanted to help but he can't so he close his eyes and turn his face to the opposite side, Hilary was watching what Tyson is doing and knowing what is coming next he kissed her harder than the last time forcing her mouth to open after that he move to her eyes kissing her tears and said "don't cry darling I'm here to give you what you are missing you are mine..." Tyson got unconscious after he have a big hit from a tea tray by Kai, Tyson fell down & the brunette girl threw herself in Kai's arms and started to cry , "shhhhhhhh Hils everything is ok I'm here right next to you we have to get out of here" Kai told her while he wiped her tears off and she nodded.

So guys how was it so far

What will happen to Tyson?

Do Kai & Hilary have a plan to escape?

The answer to this questions in the next chapter

Don't forget to review

Adiós


End file.
